A Picture of Her is Priceless
by SweetComplications
Summary: 007 has been hit with a recent wave of writer's block and the only way to cure it is through photography. Will 003 being the model, help 007 and the relationship of her and 009 after she finds out what he thinks of her?


**So I saw a picture on by kuroi-nekko-chan of my favorite cyborg and female anime character of all time. The picture inspired me to write this fic (I got her permisson) so I now present_ A Picture of Her is Priceless. _**

**_http:/ __kuroi-nekko-chan. deviantart .com /art/ Cyborg-003-177105085 (Remember to remove the spaces. If that doesn't work, I have the picture in my favorites for my deviantart account. I have a link to it on my page!)_**

**_I do not own Cyborg 009 or any of its characters. They belong to Shotaro Ishinomori respectively. _**

* * *

><p>"007, please explain to me why you decided to take up photography?" 004, the blue haired German cyborg asked. He was watching 007, the Chameleon of the group; fiddle around with a new camera he had bought. "Your type writer is sitting in the corner, gathering up dust. Do you know how long it took us to fix it after you nearly threw it at the wall?<p>

"Ah but 004! Do you not understand? Photography is another form of art, one that captures the pure essence of one's soul," The British cyborg replied as he put more film into the camera. "And I do need a small break from writing screenplays. Any beauty I may capture could inspire me to write a new screenplay."

002, also known as Jet Link, walked in, his arms behind his spiky reddish-orange hair as he observed the mess of scattered instructions, batteries and unidentifiable objects laying about. He blinked a few times, wondering how someone could create such a big mess.

"003 just cleaned up the house yesterday you know," 002 said, plopping himself onto one of the armchairs in the living room. 002 rested his feet onto the coffee table, nearly kicking off all of 007's supplies. 007 whipped out his camera, pointing it directly at 002 when he put it back on the table.

004 raised an eyebrow wondering why the British cyborg did not take a picture.

"You aren't worth wasting my film. I'm looking for something to inspire me, not lead me towards nightmares," 007 answered 002 and 004's silent questions as he started heading out of the living room.

Growling, 002 stuck his leg out, tripping the shape transforming cyborg.

007 threw his camera up into the air dramatically. "004, Save my baby!"

004 sent 007 a disappointed look and was about to reach for it when the camera disappeared from their sights.

"Great Britain, I had just cleaned up the house yesterday and yet you are dirtying up again," the feminine voice of 003 scolded. The three male cyborgs looked over and saw 003 and 009 standing there. 003, dressed in jeans, her red and white striped top next to 009, dressed in a blue undershirt and button down top suddenly inspired 007.

007 darted to 003, getting on his knees while throwing his arms around her legs. Not expecting this, 003 almost fell back until 009 wrapped an arm around her waist despite his arms being full with two bags of groceries.

"003, I had a sudden image pop into my mind and you must be my model," 007 declared, morphing his eyes into wide, puppy eyes.

"What are you talking about 007?" 003 asked, confused by the morphing cyborg's question. Be a model for what?

"Do you remember how I haven't had much inspiration lately to reenact my most favorite scenes or write my soon to be well known play?"

"Yes 007 but I think you need to get off 003 before she loses the ability to feel her legs," 009 answered, looking down at 007 as 003 tried to shrug him off effortlessly.

007 stood up, grabbing 003's hands into his. "Well watching you two come in made me become inspired again. 003, Françoise, my dear lady, will you please help an English gent regain his desire once more?"

003 blinked a few times before smiling at her fellow teammate. "I'll gladly help 007. But I have a few conditions," 007 was about to interrupt when 003 sent him a small glare, "No pinups of any sorts and I have to at least have a headband."

"003, do you take me for granted? I would never ask you to wear anything so inappropriate for a French woman."

"You didn't mind 003 wearing that outfit I had her wear when the 'critic' came to my restaurant!" 006 called out from the kitchen, hinting that he was listening to the conversation. "009 please bring in the groceries for me."

003's cheeks flared up at 006's mentioning of the Chinese outfit he had her wear that one time. She would never live it down.

"I'm coming," 009 sighed as he let go of 003 and headed into the kitchen before 007 got in his way.

009 stared at 007, confused and a bit surprised at the British cyborg. "007, 006 needs these groceries and I don't want to waste my acceleration to get past you."

"I know 009 but I want you to go with me to get the materials I'll need for my photo shoot."

009 gently pushed 007 out of the way to get to the kitchen, 007 trailing him like a lost puppy.

"Why do you need me to go? 002 or 004 can go with you," 009 set the bags on the counter, "I'm sure they would like to get out of the house."

"009, explain to me why 003 can ask you to go somewhere with her and you don't complain but if one of us asks you, you whine about it?"

"I would like to know that question myself," 002 said as walked into the kitchen, reaching for an apple. 006 slapped his hand away from the basket of fruit.

"Dinner will be in an hour. Don't you ruin your appetite!"

"Excuse me but I'm asking 009 a question here. So 009 why is it that you never complain towards 003 about helping her with errands?"

009's ruby eyes grew wide, fearful of what he might say. 'What should I say? 003 could be listening at this very moment,' 009 thought as he noticed the flying cyborg was smirking.

"Well… um I go on errands with 003 because… uh a delicate lady such as herself uh…should be escorted and not left alone." 009 mentally slapped him, knowing that was the wrong answer already when 003 came into the kitchen, her teal eyes narrowed at him, her hands on her hips.

"Well 009, thank you for implying that I, a delicate lady, need to be escorted despite the fact that I had to live by myself most of the time while my brother was in the army and tried to find a steady job. A delicate woman such as me worked to be a famous dancer one day until Black Ghost decided to make me become the only one with heightened sensory abilities. I assume I must be a delicate woman even if I take care of all of you, was there to stay by your side when you were hurt by 0010 and helped Dr. Kozumi find a cure when you all were poisoned. Since I am such a delicate lady, I probably should go to bed now to keep my delicateness in tune."

With that, 003 turned on her heel and headed to her room. Everyone flinched when they all heard the door slam, the sound echoing in their ears.

"Well 009, good luck fixing the mess you got yourself into," 004 called out from the living room, humor laced in his voice.

009 sighed, hitting his head against the counter. "003 won't forgive me after saying that."

009 looked up when he felt a cold, metal hand clamp onto his shoulder, encouragingly.

"009 don't worry," 004 gave his genuine smile to the younger cyborg, "003 isn't the type of person to hold a grudge against you. If she did as most women in her position would, considering all the silly stunts you pulled, she would never have been talking to you. I bet in a day she'll be talking to you."

009 smiled gratefully at the German cyborg when he realized what 004 had said. "What do you mean all of the silly stunts I pulled?"

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, everyone concluded that 004 had misjudged about 003 forgiving 009 for calling her a delicate lady. It had been a week since 009 called her such and the only words he would get out of her if he had sneezed. However, she would say, "Bless you," in a language he did not recognize commonly heard around the house. First it was Cantonese, then Italian, Swahili, Spanish, Czech, Portuguese and then even Latin. So while he tried to figure out what language she was using, she would leave the room and not acknowledge his presence any further.<p>

'I hate that 003 isn't talking to me. It feels weird without her,' 009 thought as he stared out onto the ocean, leaning over the rail of the balcony.

"009, my good man, today is the day we go shopping for my photo shoot," 007 declared as he waved his hand in front of 009's eyes to snap him out of his daze state. "003's dress is ready with all of the accurate measurements and I want to pick that up while you get me these items on the list."

007 grabbed 009 by the arm, dragging him towards the car before shoving the list into 009's hands.

009 looked at the list, speechless. How was he supposed to get these items?

"007, I don't even know where to b-"

"009, you honestly think I would make you go onto a wild goose chase while I pick up 003's dress and accessories? I am no 006! I put the addresses of where you can get these items my friend."

"007, how do you expect to put one of these items on your list to fit in the car," 009 emphasized the size of the car, "It won't fit."

007 clucked his tongue, shaking his finger at the brunette cyborg. "Do not doubt me 009 for I have brought rope to tie down one of the needed materials for my photo shoot!"

009, not wanting to question anything further, got into the driver seat while 007 eagerly hopped into the passenger side.

"Drive away Fringe Man!"

"…Fringe Man? Why am I Fringe Man?"

"Cause of your fringe. If I said Bang Man, it would sound dirty and I do not need my model getting mad at me if she heard me. She's already mad at you."

* * *

><p>A few hours later 009 and 007 came back from their little trip.<p>

"So 009, I need you, 004 and 002 to set the scene up for me while I help 003 prepare for the photo shoot."

009 carrying a sofa placed it on the ground, throwing the other supplies on top of it.

007 gasped, quickly rushing over to the sofa and got all of the materials off.

"009, how dare you put those materials on this antique carved settee! Especially one that is pre WWII era!"

009 examined the settee once more. It was a rich carmine color, darker than his eyes. Along the settee's curves was gold, slightly giving off an orange tint under the lighting but it still looked plain to him.

A low whistle-stopped 009 from continuing his examination of the settee, turning around to find 002 and 004 standing there.

"Well this couch brings back some memories. My mother had one of these, except it was more of a dull grey color," 004 said, resting his gloved hand on the settee. "I thought I'd never see one in person again."

"Tch. Of course, you would. People love antiques and I'm sure one of us would crack at the thought of buying one," 002 replied, examining the couch as well. "These sofas were for the snobby people."

007 shoved all of the supplies into 002's face, silencing the flying cyborg. "Be quiet 002. You just don't know good taste so that is why you are all assigned to cover the entire wall behind me with this wallpaper."

007 unfurled a little bit of the wallpaper to show the boys the pattern. The pattern consisted of a sort of sea green color with cream occurring in stripes. On the cream stripes were wavy lines of the same green color with little leaves attached to the lines.

"You expect us to put this up?" 002 snorted, turning away from his teammates. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Putting up wallpaper shouldn't be too hard for you all, especially since two of you have acceleration. But if you can't handle that 002, I guess 009 and 004 are the best," 007 sighed, baiting 002.

002 growled taking the wallpaper and marched over to the wall where 007 wanted the wallpaper at for his photo shoot. He looked over his shoulder at 004 and 009, his expression showing his impatience.

"Well what are you standing around for? Let's get this done!"

004 chuckled before grabbing a giant ruler to make the needed measurements of the focal wall. 007 rushed to 003's room, giggling excitedly.

"So anyone else a bit weird out by what 007 just did?" 002 asked, taking the measurements from 004 and cutting the appropriate lengths needed for the wall.

"Hey, did 007 ever ask Dr. Gilmore if he apply the wall paper to the walls?" 009 asked, applying the prepasted wallpaper onto the wall. 004 shrugged his shoulders while 002 watched 009 carefully.

"You know if you go into acceleration mode we can finish this much sooner and get on with our own lives."

"002, we shouldn't make 009 always rely on his accelerator to perform simple tasks," 004 shoved some of the tools into 002's chest, "Your job is to trim the edges and make sure the wallpaper is smooth."

"Why do I have to do this job? I'd rather apply the wallpaper."

"Well that's too bad. 009 was asked to do that job by 007 a while ago and I have the job to measure the wallpaper. Now hop to it Jet."

Grumbling, 002 went off with his tools to trim the overlapping edges of the wallpaper. Within minutes, the area for 007's photo shoot was complete with the furniture set up the way 007 had wanted it.

007 came out, a camera around his neck. He was wearing a tight white shirt, the expression on his face of pure delight. "I may now present, the lovely Françoise Arnoul!"

All the men looked towards 003's room, their breaths hitched when they saw the only female of their team step out. 003's cheeks were a bright pinkish red color as she had her fingers intertwined with each other, just like when she wore that Chinese dress 006 insisted her wearing.

"Do I look fat in this outfit?" 003 asked quietly, avoiding everyone's eyes. She wore a bright blue shirt that went up to her elbows on, reminding the boys of the sky on a beautiful day. Over it was an ankle length dress of midnight blue, blending in perfectly with her shirt. Instead of her red headband she usually adorned, a headband matching in the same color was in its place. Around her neck was a simple ribbon choker to match the outfit and headband.

002 let out a low whistle and smirked when he saw 003's cheeks burn darker.

"002 I had spent of the time applying her makeup so quit making her blush!" 007 ordered as he offered his arm to 003, which she took. He led her towards the settee, sending dirty looks to 002.

"You guys did a good job with the photo shoot," 007 was busy fanning out 003's dress towards the ends of the settee as she sat in the middle of it. He quickly got up and handed 004 some money. "Here 004. Some money so you guys can go out to lunch or even to a bar."

"Thank you 007. 003, you look lovely in that outfit. I hope you decide to keep it and remind us men there is a lady in the house with your pictures." 004 sent a smile towards 003 before dragging 002 and 009 away when 006 blocked their path.

"Oh no you don't! I need 009 to stay here and help me cook dinner tonight. It's his turn," 006 ordered, his frying pan ready in his hands if any of them tried to deny his request.

"You're crazy 006. Do you forget who actually the oldest ones here are?" 002 questioned the cook, his hands in his pockets.

"I don't care. I need help and 009 is the only one who hasn't helped make dinner this month."

"002, 004 you go on ahead. I forgot it was my turn to help 006 with dinner tonight," 009 stuck his hands in his pockets, looking over to 003 quickly before turning back to the other cyborgs, "If you need me get to the bar to get you guys later, just give me a call."

"We'll have a drink just for you 009. See you all later," 002 said as he and 004 left the house.

"Okay 003, put your hands like this," 007 placed 003's hands on her lap, the left one on top of the right, "Perfect. Now I want you to stand up straight, looking innocent with your lips slightly parted."

003's delicate eyebrow arched before she tried to create the look 007 wanted.

"Perfect. Now after each time I take a photo, I want you to move your head in a different direction or only move your left hand."

003 nodded at 007's request as they both became lost in their own world; forgetting 009 and 006 were still there.

"She looks beautiful doesn't she?" 006 asked the Japanese youth, elbowing him in the side. "Though I do think the Chinese dress I had made her wear one time looks better on her."

009 tore his gaze from 003 to the Chinese man next to him. "An outfit doesn't make her more beautiful 006."

"Oh? Then what makes her beautiful?"

009 looked down, his bangs covering both of his ruby colored eyes. "Her personality. Françoise doesn't think of herself first, she thinks of others and how they are feeling. She would be willing to risk her life for all of us even if we are always the ones trying to protect her. Françoise sees goodness in everyone especially the sense of humanity even if a cyborg was sent to kill us. She knows what to say to make us laugh smile and feel good about our goal again, despite the horrible times we face."

When 009 looked up, a blush adorned his cheeks as he saw 003, turned away from 007, smiling at him with a small blush on her cheeks as well.

007 immediately took some pictures, smiling too. "We're done here 003. I'm going to start working on getting these pictures developed in my special room now. 006 come help me please."

006 and 007 disappeared quickly, leaving the two cyborgs alone.

"Do you really think that Joe?" 003 asked, as she rose from the settee. 009's blush grew darker, looking away from 003's eyes.

"Yes," 009 muttered, knowing 003 would be able to hear him.

003 smiled, her hands folded neatly against her body. "007 forgot that it takes about two to four hours to develop a colored photo. Do you think that we could take a walk in the park? I heard the weather is supposed to be nice today."

009 nodded, wrapping an arm around 003's waist. "We'll be there in a few minutes," 009 replied as he pressed the switch on the back of his molar, leaving the living room completely empty.

* * *

><p>A few hours later after coming back from visiting an old colleague, Dr. Gilmore walked in with 001 in his arms. His eyes went wide as he saw the new wallpaper adorned on the walls.<p>

"Who could have done this?" Dr. Gilmore asked himself, examining 007's forgotten photo shoot.

"So should we give one to 009 first? I'm sure he'd like it," the voice of 007 was heard as he and 006 came into the living room.

"007, 006. Do you know what happened to the living room? Where is everybody?"

007 and 006 looked around for 003 and 009, now noticing they were gone.

006 smiled as he took the photo from 007's hand and showed it to Dr. Gilmore.

"007 had a photo shoot. At the moment this picture was taken, 003 forgave 009," 006 explained, a smile on his face.

Dr. Gilmore examined the picture of 003, smiling radiantly away from the camera in her new outfit. Dr. Gilmore concluded to himself that she stood out, not her outfit or the scenery of 007's photo shoot.

"_I believe 009 would truly cherish this picture forever," _001 'said to them all, his little hand grabbing the picture of 003. _"It captures the very essence of 003 and the happiness he brings her."_

* * *

><p><strong>So here is the end of it :D I hope you all enjoyed it and sorry if any of the characters are OOC. I sometimes just remember most of the funny moments caused by the loveable cyborgs and with my birthday being tomorrow, my mind has been a bit occupied...<strong>

**Kuroi, if you're reading this, I hope you truly enjoyed it as I enjoy your photo that inspires me everyday to continue on the dream of bringing more Cyborg 009 fanfiction to this site. **

**Have a safe and good weekend :D **

**SweetComplications**


End file.
